My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by shimmering-unicorn-horn
Summary: Now that Harry and Cho are over, it's time for Harry to move on. Ron has an idea whom he wants Harry to move on to, but will Harry feel the same way? R&R, please! Enjoy...
1. I'm only dreaming

For security purposes (hehe): I don't own any of these characters, but I do own the rest of the crap I'm about to write. Read on...  
  
A/N: This is a story by only one of the authors of this double-handle we share here (let's call me #1)...so, read if you dare. I'm only joking. You don't have to risk anything reading this.  
  
My Best Friend's Girlfriend  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" said Cho, a beautiful sixth year, whom Harry happened to be dating.  
  
"I'm really glad to be out with you today. You know I like you so much," said Harry. Cho giggled, causing Harry to flush bright pink. She reached over and put her hand in Harry's, which was laying flat on the table. At that point, Harry realised he was in a restaurant that looked oddly like one he had been to with the Dursleys when he was ten years old.  
  
There were plenty of other couples seated across from each other at small oak tables, however, Harry couldn't hear anything the other couples were saying. It was as if he and Cho were in a soundproof, invisible bubble. Harry could feel himself tensing up. He was not feeling very comfortable.  
  
"Harry?" asked Cho, staring into Harry's livid, green eyes.  
  
"What is it, Cho?" Harry wondered. Cho looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
Instead, she lunged forward at Harry, catching his lips in hers. Harry was so surprised, he did not have enough time to close his eyes.  
  
Staring at the smooth, silky skin covering Cho's eyelids, Harry could have sworn they were starting to change. He pulled away from her just in time to see what looked like a garden gnome had mated with a goblin sitting before him.  
  
Before Harry could scream, the creature jumped up and on top of him. Luckily, at that moment, Harry Potter woke up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the comfort of his own four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A/N: Really short, I know. More to come, don't get your panties in a twist. Not like you all read my stories, anyway. Hehe, only joking, once again. Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks.  
  
-#1 


	2. Breaking up is hard enough

For all of our safety: I don't own these sexy characters, but I do own their hormones! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA suckers!!!

A/N: I know I suck because this is another wickety short chapter. But, you know, so what?! Haha. Read please. And reviews are much appreciated! Thanks Udderpd and Luna Lovegood2 for your helpful reviews. And thanks Laur, even though I haven't gotten your review yet! HEHE. Wow. Okay, so here's chapter 2 anyway. It's a bit better... I guess. I DON'T KNOW! You be the judge(judy). Please get carried away...

Chapter 2 My Best Friend's Girlfriend::::::

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" asked Ron Weasley, Harry's orange-haired, best friend.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry, putting on his black-rimmed glasses and looking over to where Ron was pulling on his robes.

Harry jumped up from his bed and began pulling on his own robes.

"Let me guess," said Ron in a matter-of-fact type of voice Harry had heard Hermione, his other best friend, use many times before. "Another Cho nightmare?"

Harry blushed.

"What was your first hint?"

"Could it have been the look of complete terror on your face when you woke up? Or maybe it was the screaming that gave it away... can't be too sure," laughed Ron.

"Shut up," Harry replied, sending his pillow flying in Ron's direction.

Ron ducked just in time, but the pillow hit Neville Longbottom straight in the face as he walked into the dormitory.

After apologizing profusely to Neville, Harry went down to the Great Hall with Ron for some breakfast. Hermione was already eating and looked as if she were in a hurry. Harry glanced at Ron to see by the expression on his face that he was baffled by this as well.

"What's the hurry, Hermione?" asked Ron as he and Harry took their seats.

"No hurry, really. I just want to get to the library. I'm meeting someone," she said, turning a bit pink in the face.

"Whomoomeemy?" demanded Ron, food flying out of his mouth and across the table.

"Ronald, that is _revolting_. And whom I'm meeting is none of your business," she said and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron looked puzzled, but went back to eating his breakfast. Harry suddenly remembered his dream.

"What do you reckon my dream means," he asked Ron.

Ron swallowed his food and said, "I'm not sure. Probably that Cho was a nightmare, and now you should find a better girlfriend. Maybe one that's already pretty close to you. You know friends always make the best partners in a relationship."

"Ron, how do you know all this?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"Well...I don't. I've heard it, though," Ron replied, his ears turning the color of his hair.

"Are you saying I should be going out with Hermione?"

"NO! Harry, you're not understanding what I'm saying-" Ron was cut-off by a loud swooping of wings coming through the windows of the Great Hall. The morning owl-post had arrived.

Ron received a letter from his mother informing him that he forgot several Weasley jumpers in his top drawer ("Oh, I didn't _forget_ those"), but, besides that, there was no interesting post for either of them.

Harry and Ron made their way out onto the Hogwarts grounds to play a few Quidditch rounds before their first class, which happened to be potions.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry and Ron decided it was too hard to see with the sunlight in their eyes, so they made their way back inside the castle.

Inside, they found Ron's younger sister, Ginny, with her boyfriend Michael Corner. They were having what looked like an argument. As Harry and Ron drew closer, that assumption was confirmed.

Ginny was yelling at Michael, who was screaming with an equal anger in his voice.

"Oh yes, Michael. You were a _hell_ of a boyfriend! Are you taking the mickey? Because you know you were never there when I needed you. Of course, you were _always_ there whenever I tried to have a proper conversation with anybody else!" shrieked Ginny from across the school entryway.

"Me!?" coughed Michael. "I gave you space, and you know it! During classes, you know, and other times."

"Ha! See, you can't even think of a decent time. You know, I think it's better we just went our separate ways," said Ginny, finally.

Michael looked as if he was about to cry. Ginny sighed.

"Goodbye," Michael said after a few minutes. He turned and walked up the staircase and towards the Astronomy Tower.

"Er-Ginny... Are you alright?" asked Harry, stepping forward. Ron was apparently too stunned to speak, for he was staring open-mouthed at the spot where Michael was standing minutes before.

"Oh Harry!" said Ginny, running into Harry's arms. Harry hugged his arms around her body awkwardly. He didn't know what to do.

On the other hand, Ron was suddenly looking more lively, as he looked over at Ginny and Harry, a devilish grin spreading across his face...

A/N: What did I tell you? It's sooooooo short. Oh well, it's very entertaining... atleast to me. Thanks again for the reviews. It's very late at night... or early in the morning I guess, so I'll be going to sleep soon. PLEASE ENJOY MY WORK. And from now on, I'd really prefer only nice, gentle reviews, because some of those mean ones made me sad ï I know they were helpful, yaddah yaddah! Thanks again!

-#1


	3. What's going on?

For safety's sake: None of these characters are mine because their all really angsty and horrible teenagers, but, boy, do I love them!

A/N: Hey guys, I decided the short chapters are best for all of us. For all of you who are really annoyed by these, I'm really sorry. But you know, I work all day and I need my sleep, too, and time to do other things. So, anyway, this way I can get more chapters out sooner and not leave you all waiting diligently by your computers. Thanks Udderpd for liking the story this time around. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Luna Lovegood2 I'm so glad you like my disclaimers, they are the most fun things I have ever written. Thanks for the constant reviews. Lightprincess thanks for the review and boost of confidence keep checking back for more. Dark Angel 9.9 thanks soooo much for liking my story. Ahh you make me want to keep writing! Thanks, Lauren for the ideas!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend:::::::::::: Chapter 3

"Hey, Ginny, you know, if you and Harry need a minute, like if you need someone to talk to, I'll understand," said Ron, slyly. "I'll just head back up to the dormitory and..."

"Oh, don't be silly, Ron. I'll just go and be alone for now. I need some time by myself," replied Ginny.

"Yeah, Ron. I'll just head up with you now," said Harry, glad that Ginny had released him from her grip.

Ron looked a bit defeated, but nodded, and he and Harry made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

In the boy's dormitory, Harry and Ron found their classmates Seamus, Dean, and Neville. The boys were all sitting on their own four-poster beds, laughing and talking animatedly.

"Ahh, speak of the devil," said Seamus catching sight of Harry and chuckling.

Harry was confused. Had the boys been talking about him; joking about him behind his back?

"Yeah, Harry. We were just talking about Cho, and what a _nightmare_ she is. We're so glad you broke up," said Dean. Harry felt a little more relaxed by this.

"Funny you should say that," began Ron, "because Harry just had _another_ Cho nightmare last night!"

Ron collapsed to the floor with laughter, while the rest of the boys joined him. Harry, on the other hand, felt a bit embarrassed, but, after seeing how ludicrous the whole thing was, joined in the laughter, as well.

After the joke died down, Neville was the first to realise they were still at school.

"Oh, no! We've got potions next," he said, a look of complete horror spreading over his face. It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Neville had a great fear of the potions professor, Severus Snape.

Knowing if they wasted one more moment they'd be late for class, the boys got their books together and headed out of the dormitory.

After grueling morning classes, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very hungry for lunch. They made their way to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Seamus and Dean were chattering on about football teams in their towns, while Neville was feeding his toad, Trevor, underneath the table. Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown were giggling over their plates of minced meat.

"Hello, Parvati! How are you, Lavender?" said Hermione, taking her seat between Harry and Ron, but leaning over the table to get a better view of the two girls.

"Oh, hey, Hermione!" Lavender replied excitedly. She then leaned over the table, as well, and whispered something in Hermione's ear, causing Hermione to go into a fit of giggles that neither Harry nor Ron had ever imagined her capable of.

Parvati and Lavender then got up from the table, leaving the two boys gaping at their best friend from either side of her.

"Hermione," Ron urged, "What was _that_ all about?"

The giggling left Hermione's body immediately and her expression turned sour.

"Why are you always so interested in how I act and what I do, _Ronald_?" she spat back at Ron.

"I-I'm not, I just-"

"You just _what_?" Hermione screamed, making Harry and Ron both jump in their seats. "You just have to know _everything_ I do, day in and day out. Well, Ronald. It's none of your bloody business what I do and don't do, or how I want to act."

Hermione sprang up from the table causing a few bowls of porridge to overturn.

"Where're you going?" asked Ron.

"Hmmph!" said Hermione, blowing up her fringe with the hot air leaving her mouth. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.

After a few moments of silence, Ron turned to Harry.

"Was it something I said?"

A/N: Silly, Ron. I'm about to start chapter 4 so you all don't get angry at me. I feel like I'm feeding my pet dragon or something. You all need more fiction, or you're going to spit fire at me! So, if you haven't noticed, something is going on with Hermione that (sorry, but) Udderpd may not like. Awwwwww.... I love the wrath of teenage girls. So fulfilling. Check back for more... off to chapter 4 with me (or off with my head!)


	4. Golden slumbers

Disclaimer: Here I am nor claiming these characters because, don't be fooled, but they are not mine! However, I do own anything they say; like when Harry says "sister"... I own that. And also like when Ron grumbles... I own those grumbles.

A/N: Hey everyone. I got two chapters out in one day... even though this one probably won't post for another day... blah this takes so long! Oh, well. As you can see, this chapter is quite a bit longer than the rest. Okay, I'll admit it's not that much longer. It's still longer, though. I really hope you enjoy it. Keep up with the reviews please, I really appreciate them, and I want to make sure you're enjoying the stuff I'm writing. Thank you again, Lauren for the awesome ideas for me to build off of.

Just so you all know, this story is dedicated to Lauren because she always likes me to write stories, and she helps SO much.

My Best Friend's Girlfriend:::::::::::Chapter 4

Harry thought the issues that arose between Ron and Hermione were quite ridiculous and very entertaining to witness. Some may have thought that the fights were very serious, but, from experience, Harry knew that his two best friends would make up in the end.

Later that night, Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room "doing their homework", as they told Hermione. She, on the other hand, was once again at the library (to which Ron finally hadn't questioned).

"Hey, Harry," said Ron putting down his Astronomy chart. "Since Cho is out of the picture now, who do you reckon you want to date?"

"Ron, are you serious?" said Harry lowering his eyebrows. "I've only just split with Cho. You expect me already to have my eye on another girl?"

"Yeah, well," Ron grumbled looking uncomfortable. "Did you think about what I said about looking closer around you? Your friends, you know."

"No, what did you mean by that?" asked Harry, interested.

Ron didn't answer immediately. He looked a bit nervous and went back to scribbling in his Astronomy chart. Harry shrugged it off and picked up his own chart. Staring at the moving stars on the paper was mesmerizing.

Finally Ron said, "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, what is it, Ron?"

"You ever think about dating Ginny, maybe?"

"Your sister?!" asked Harry, standing up from his comfy chair, wide-eyed.

"Well, yeah," replied Ron, staring at the floor.

"What? Why?" asked Harry, moving towards the fireplace. It seemed uncomfortable for him to be talking about Ron's sister in a different way, especially with Ron.  
"Well, you know she's fancied you ever since she saw you. And, well, I don't approve of the boys she dates, you know that."

"But, Ron, it's your _sister_!" said Harry, disbelieving.

"I know that," Ron replied, turning the color of the armchair he was seated in. "You know what, Harry? Nevermind; forget I said anything!"

Ron got up, accidentally ripping his Astronomy chart in half. Quills falling all over the floor, he ran up to the boy's dormitory without another word to Harry.

After a while, Hermione came back to the common room. She was smiling widely when she came over and sunk into the chair Ron had been sitting in before he had left for the dormitory.

"Hello, Harry," she said, looking him in the face.

"Hi, Hermione. Er...are you happy about something?" he asked, dropping his stare. He had known Hermione for so long, but she seemed a bit different now.

"Who me?" she asked, seeming to come back to reality at that moment. "Oh, no. I've just been doing my homework...in the library, you know?"

Harry stared up incredulously at Hermione. She was acting _so_ oddly. He didn't dare say anything else.

"Well, I'm off to bed, Harry. Until tomorrow," she said, tipping an imaginary hat to him.

Harry found this really strange, but replied back, "Until tomorrow."

Harry went to sleep that night, still curious as to the antics of his two best friends. Why was Ron so keen on getting Harry and Ginny together? Harry had always found Ginny to be pretty, but he was never really attracted to her. He wasn't supposed to be. It was his best friend's sister, off limits he had presumed.

And Hermione. Why was she always at the library? Why was she so happy after having dates with her Arithmancy homework? Harry knew she liked schoolwork, but not enough to be ecstatic after a long night full of it.

"Harry?"

Ginny was standing in the dormitory looking towards Harry's bed.

"Ginny? How did _you_ get in _here_?" asked Harry, disbelieving to what he was seeing.

Ginny didn't answer him. Instead, she walked over and sat on the end of his four-poster bed. Harry began to tense up. Never in his life had there been a girl on his bed besides Aunt Petunia, when he had the flu and Hermione, while he was in the hospital wing.

Ginny moved a bit closer up the bed. Her face was glistening with fresh tears.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said looking away.

A line of moonlight emitted from the window and lit up the side of her face. Harry noticed then how beautiful she really was. He had never noticed how her long, red hair fell into her face in the perfect spot. He never knew how truly blue her eyes were; they were like a perfect mix of the sky and the ocean. Her face was like porcelain. He wanted so much to reach out and touch it.

Before he realised what he was doing, his hand was actually on her cheek. She gasped and turned toward him. He took his hand away from the smooth skin. She leaned forward.

Harry's insides felt very uncomfortable, but, as Ginny was leaning in slowly, he also felt excited.

Ginny's soft cheek brushed against Harry's. They were so close. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. She moved her head back, bringing their lips together...

Harry jolted awake, no Ginny to be found anywhere.

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you liked it... it was a bit surprising, eh? No, not really, I know! Okay... I'll write again soon. Please keep up the reviews they are so delightful to read! And I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying this story. If you all thought it sucked, I would just stop. Or maybe I would continue and make it kick ass and show everyone! Yeah, that's what I'd do. Okay... well the story is going to kick ass anyway. Right? So just keep checking in for updates please.


	5. This is your life

To prevent fatalities: These characters are not mine; therefore I do not own them. However, I do own Harry's clothing and have the right to take them away from him as needed.

A/N: Sorry for not writing for a couple of days. I was taking a break to gather new thoughts and ideas... Okay, I lied. I was being lazy and didn't want to write crap. Here's the highly anticipated chapter 5. Okay, not so much. Thanks to all my reviewers. Luna Lovegood2, thank you for the continuing reviews. I am really enjoying hearing from you, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. A Harry and Ginny Dreamer, I'm so happy you like the story. That's what I like to hear. Keep reading, and I hope you like what's to come! (Lauren, get your story posted quickly!)

My Best Friend's Girlfriend:::::::::::::: Chapter 5

Harry could not believe it. He had dreamed about Ron's younger sister as more than just his best friend's sibling. He was not supposed to think of Ginny in any other way.

Harry glanced over at Ron's bed, where the curtains were still pulled, and he could hear Ron snoring. He was glad Ron was not awake. Harry felt his dream was nothing Ron should ever find out about.

After a couple more minutes, Harry pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his robes off his chest of drawers. He dressed quickly and rushed off to the common room.

Hermione was already up and seemed very awake. She was scribbling away on some parchment.

"Hermione," said Harry, questioningly. "I thought you had finished all your schoolwork last night. You told me that once you came back from the library."

"Oh, well, I... erm. I'm getting a start on next week's assignments, of course," she replied nervously.

"But, Hermione," began Harry, seeing the potions essay Hermione was writing. "_That_ essay is due today."

"Oh, so it is. Well, I better finish it then. See you later, Harry."

Hermione picked up her things and headed up to the girl's dormitory so as not to be disturbed further. Harry was utterly bewildered. Why would Hermione lie to him like that? What was she trying to hide?

Harry lingered in the common room only a few more moments before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Not ten minutes later, Ron came in and took a seat right next to Harry.

"Hey, mate," he said, stuffing a biscuit into his mouth. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Harry's stomach lurched at this. He had forgotten about his dream until this moment.

"I-er...was up really early. And-er, Hermione; she was acting really strange, and so, I wanted to get out as soon as possible," Harry stumbled quickly.

"Oh, that's all right, Harry. I understand."

Harry was relieved that Ron had no further questions. The thought of Ginny was so unnerving in front of Ron. What if Ron somehow found out about his dream? He would surely hate Harry forever.

But then again, Ginny was really beautiful in that dream. The way the light hit her eyes, and how she stared at Harry through the darkness... _What_ was he thinking? Harry had to stop this. There was no way he was allowed to think this about Ron's sister. It was wrong, _very_ wrong

After breakfast, Ron went to the common room to look for Hermione, while Harry went to the library in search of her as well. No Hermione to be found anywhere.

Harry was about to leave the library, when a flash of red caught his eye. He looked around the closest bookcase, and saw Ginny Weasley sitting at a table staring back at him.

Harry's stomach turned into a straining knot. Ginny waved and motioned for Harry to come over. Harry approached her slowly, the knot in his stomach becoming tighter and tighter.

"Harry, is something wrong?" she asked, looking very concerned. "You look very pale."

"Me?" Harry stumbled over his words. "I-I'm fine, really."

Ginny smiled at Harry. Her smile was infectious and beautiful. Harry couldn't think to do anything, but grin back at her. She motioned for him to sit down. Harry did as he was told. Her presence was so warm.

"Are you _sure_ you're all right, Harry?" asked Ginny. "You are acting very strange, and you're barley speaking."

"I'm fine, Ginny," said Harry, finally getting a grip on himself. "How are you, though? I mean, since, you know, you and Michael..."

"I know," replied Ginny. She seemed a little distracted. "I'm really beginning to get over it, though. Michael and I were really never meant to be. I'll just have to wait and see who _will be_ the right choice."

Ginny looked up at Harry. Harry's stomach flipped over. Did Ginny mean something more by that? Could she want Harry as her next boyfriend?

This was ridiculous. This was Ron's sister Harry was thinking about. Of course she didn't mean anything by that. Sure she had liked Harry for a little while, but that was just a childish crush years ago. There was nothing in the way she said that and the way she looked at Harry; he was sure.

"I've got to go," Harry said suddenly, getting up from the table. "I-I'll see you later."

Harry picked up his school things and rushed out of the library as fast as possible. He was very uncomfortable with what he felt in front of Ginny, for he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. He was not supposed to have any feelings besides friendly ones towards the youngest Weasley, _but_ he was afraid he was starting to develop some...

A/N: Well, there we have it. Chapter 5. I had a blast writing it, even though it was nothing special. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be sure to write again soon. I want to get this finished and get to the big finish. You know there's one coming........... BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Who knows? And what the hell is Hermione hiding? She's such a crazy woman. Okay, keep reviewing and staying in touch. I love to know what you think.


End file.
